


A Modern Omega

by Lusciousinpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, Lots of pressing foreheads together- it’s a wolf thing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Older Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean, Omegas are in charge, Strong Omega, Teen Dean Winchester, alt universe, bratty dean, caring parents, cumming, gallons of cum, lots of burying faces in necks- it's a wolf thing, lots of growling, lots of phrase mirroring, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusciousinpain/pseuds/Lusciousinpain
Summary: "A mating bite is sacred, Dean. A lifelong commitment. Something to be done with great thought. With great care. It's a cherished tradition-""Fuck tradition."It's been 15 years since Dean met his 'True Mate'. 15 years since they were wrenched apart. And 15 long years of waiting for his Alpha to come to his senses.Dean is done waiting.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, mentions of Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	A Modern Omega

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at an Alpha/Omega verse. And like my first, Omega's rule the world. Why not, right? This one was meant to be a quick PornWithoutPlot fic, but Dean and Cas' relationship is sooo complicated. There's always an issue or ten they need to plow through before we can get to the juicy bits.
> 
> So here you have it. And I hope it's an entertaining and well deserved distraction from the world's current woes.
> 
> apologies in advance for grammatical errors.

_Boom, Boom, Boom..._

"What the-"

_Thump, Thump, Thump..._

"Mary."

_Screech, Screech, Screech..._

"Mary!"

"Yes?"

_Thunk, Thunk, Thunk..._

"What the hell is that noise?"

"Noise?" Mary asks, walking into the family room while wiping her hands on her apron. "What noise, dear?"

John Winchester looks at his wife as if she's just asked the most inane question. "What noise?" He parrots, thumbing at the backyard. 

Mary looks over his shoulder and shrugs, "Dean has a few friends over and they're listening to music. That's all."

"You call that music? That _noise_...it's so...loud and abrasive. Sets my teeth on edge."

Mary smiles. "I believe that's AC/DC, John. Dean’s favorite band. This week anyway."

"Well," John scoffs, walking towards the glass doors and watching with a frown as his son and his friends rough-house on the lawn. "it's not...appropriate."

Mary's brow quirks. "I don't see anything inappropriate-"

"It's just not right." John says, burying his nose in the Alpha's neck - the warm fragrant hollow between throat and shoulder. "Mmm..." He hums, nerves immediately soothed by her scent. "Dean should be getting ready for his party." He complains, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "He should be working on his, I don't know, his manners, for one."

"Manners?" Mary chuckles. "John," she sighs, carding gentle fingers through her husband's hair, further calming the Omega. "Dean is still a pup. And from what I can see, he's acting exactly as he should." 

"Yeah, I know he is-"

"But?"

John looks her in the eye and sighs, " _But_ it's time he starts acting like an Omega."

"And how exactly does an Omega behave, John?"

"Um, softer, you know?" 

Mary's eyebrow shoots up. "And is that how you behaved? Soft?"

"Oh, for chrissakes." John rolls his eyes dramatically, but doesn't argue; he was, and has always been, the antithesis of a traditional Omega. But that doesn't mean that's what he wants for his boy. "Dean's reveal party is _this_ weekend. And everyone is going to be there. Our families, our friends, my boss-"

"Your boss." Mary extracts herself from John's arms, steps back and gives him a disapproving look. "Well," she huffs, arms crossed around her middle, "that explains why you're acting so skittish."

"I just want to make a good impression. Is that so bad? And if it means that Dean has to behave a certain way in order to attract a rich, prominent, Alpha, that also happens to be my boss's son, well..." John snorts, waves his hand, a _'There you have it.'_ gesture, but it just makes Mary laugh. 

"Dean would never agree to marry Gabriel Shurley." 

"Gabriel?" John laughs as well; the thought of Gabriel Shurley (a _very_ untraditional Alpha) marrying Dean is a ridiculous one. "No. Not Gabe. Chuck's youngest boy, the other Alpha, Castiel Shurley, remember? Tall, dark hair, with big stupid blue eyes-" 

"That's a very harsh description for a very attractive young man." 

"Attractive? That skinny kid?" John harrumphs and Mary laughs again. 

"Fine," Mary teases, faux-grimacing at the teen's good-looks. "he was hideous, bleh, abhorrent. But what about him?"

"Chuck's bringing him to meet Dean."

"Is that so?" Mary asks, but there's a chill to her tone that wasn't there before. "And from where exactly is Charles bringing him?"

"From Europe." John replies, making a d'uh face.

Mary frowns, taps her foot. "John, Castiel was a teenager fifteen years ago. How old is he now?"

"Thirty."

"A bit old, don't you think? And why isn't he already married? Isn't that why Charles refused to pair him with Dean in the first place? Because he'd already promised that boy to some cousin in Europe?" 

"Yeah." John says, caught off guard by Mary's sudden outburst. "But I heard talk in the office about a broken engagement."

"No!"

"Yes. Apparently he broke it off with some Russian Omega. Ran off and hasn't been seen by the family for the past couple of years."

Mary clutches at her chest, snarls, "Despicable, dishonorable, how could he do that to that poor Omega?"

"Apparently, she wasn't too keen on marrying him either, Something about not being 'soul mates'."

"Soul mates?" 

"Yeah, soul mates." John huffs. "A bunch of superstitious nonsense, if you ask me."

"Aren't we soul mates?" Mary smiles, eyebrow arced in challenge. 

"We're different." John smiles back, pulling Mary in for a kiss, the intimate connection alleviating the tension. "We're special." He murmurs against her cheek. "One in a million, a billion even."

"So is Dean." Mary smiles up at him, arms wrapped around John's broad back. 

"That he is." John whispers. "But what we did Mary, finding each other at such a young age, knowing we belong to each other at first scent, then mating...that's something that happens only once in a lifetime."

Mary chuckles, light and loving. "You're such a smooth talker, Mr. Winchester."

John chuckles back, hands groping his wife's ass. "I mean every word."

Mary bats John's hands away, then returns to the backyard's glass doors. "Hm, Castiel Shurely. I remember Dean's reaction to that boy."

"Huh? What do you mean, Dean's reaction? He was a baby." 

"He was." Mary agrees, recalling that first meeting between her son and Castiel. "I remember how fidgety Dean was that day, even more than usual. But the second _that_ boy walked into the room, Dean froze in my arms." Mary replays the scene in her head, hums, "I remember Dean's little nostrils flaring, like he was scenting _him_."

"Oh yeah," John smiles, adding, "I remember how Dean wiggled in your arms until he was actually looking over at that Shurley kid. Then he made grabby hands-"

"Yes, and then Castiel growled back." Mary looks over at her husband, deep frown marring her pretty face. "Castiel had just presented. And Dean, even at eight months old, knew the boy was an Alpha."

John shrugs, "We got a smart kid." 

"But why did Castiel growl?"

"Maybe it was his stomach you heard-"

"John," Mary turns a critical eye on her husband, chastises, "I'm being serious. Castiel's growl was aggressive, almost territorial, like a mating call. And his smell, it was like...love."

"How can you know that?" John asks. But then Mary smirks, then growls at him (a low and sultry purr, her scent blooming with devotion for her mate) and John's cheeks flush crimson. "Okay." He gulps, hand dropping to adjust his budding erection. He glances at the children in the backyard and exhales in relief, thankful they're all oblivious to what the adults are talking about. "Behave." He smiles at her, wagging a finger. "So Castiel liked Dean, and Dean liked Castiel. Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying that Castiel knew, from clear across the room, that our infant son would present as an Omega. That's...that's remarkable."

"Yeah, pretty impressive, I guess-"

"You guess? John, scenting like that is rare. And it only ever exists between claimed mates. The odds of that happening without the a mating bite is-"

"One in a billion?" John smiles, reeling the Alpha in for another kiss.

"Argh!" Mary shoves at John playfully then turns back to the kitchen. "So when is Castiel arriving?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Not sure. But I know Chuck is pushing him to return before Dean's party."

"Doesn't sound very promising." She calls from the other room.

John takes one last look at his son, then joins his wife. "Doesn't really matter. If he gets here before or after the party, makes no difference in the end."

"Of course it does."

"Why? The arrangement will be made, regardless."

"Dean does not want an arranged marriage, John. Even if it is to the first Alpha he liked. And besides," she adds, rolling out pie dough, "I think he has his eye on someone else."

John snorts, bullheaded and dismissive. "Dean doesn't know what he wants. That's what we're for."

Mary harrumphs; she can be just as stubborn. "Stop being so old fashioned." She chides, pointing out, "and in case you need reminding, Dean is a modern Omega."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That means," Mary exhales, piling wedges of cinnamon coated apple into the pie tin, "that when Dean is ready to mate, he will do it with an Alpha of his choosing." Mary covers the filling with a second layer of dough, crimps the edges with a fork, and John watches silently, reverently, the love for his mate making his heart swell. "Dean will decide who he's going to love, dear, not you or me. Not the pack, or the government, but him."

"Mary, your talking crazy-"

"I know it's a radical concept, darling, but that doesn't mean it's crazy. Times are different from when we were courting. And you have to learn to accept that."

But John does not accept it. Nor does he appreciate Mary's overly relaxed attitude. Family is everything to John, and their happiness, his top priority. And if that means going against his 'too-young-to-know-what's-good-for-him-son', then John is ready to suffer the consequences.

"Mary," he says softly, but sternly, "marrying a Shurley, any one of them, would be a blessing for our boy."

"Even Michael?" Mary smirks, placing the pie in the oven and setting the timer. 

"Especially Michael!" John nods, voice raised. "His Omega will be head of the pack one day. Dean would be very lucky to land Michael as his Alpha. Probably even more so than any of the other Shruley Alphas."

"Hmph," she snorts, adding snidely, "who are you kidding, John? Michael Shruley has eyes only for you. And you know it."

John doesn't deny it, because it's true. "That's in the past." He shrugs off, wisely avoiding his wife's keen eye. "But my point still stands: a Shurely Alpha would be a very nice catch-"

"Shurley, Shurley, Shurley." Mary gripes, taking two wine glasses from the cupboard and filling them with their favorite Claret. "Why are you so 'gung-ho' on Dean mating a Shurley all of the sudden?" She asks, handing John a glass. "If I recall correctly," she argues on, taking a delicate sip, "you were furious after Charles initially _rejected_ Dean. You swore we'd never allow our bloodline to mingle with that of a Shurley's. What changed? Other than Charles realizing he reared a pack of conceited, entitled, dishonorable Alpha's."

John agrees with everything Mary is saying and nods along: when he presented his newborn pup as a potential mate for Chuck's youngest Alpha, the pack leader scoffed, not unkindly, but clear enough so that the Winchesters understood that their classes, would never mix. 

"Well?" Mary asks again, still bristling from long buried indignation.

"That's all in the past." John says again, but this time he rushes to calm his mate. "Chuck knows he made a mistake." He tells her, nuzzling Mary against his chest. "And now he's scrambling to marry off his son." John smooths Mary's long blond hair with gentle caresses and Mary settles slightly, but she's still tense. "He's the one pushing for this, Mary. And think about it, Dean will be set for life. He'll have every advantage, will need for nothing. He'll rule the pack. He'll-"

"John, those are your ambitions, not Dean's."

John throws his arms up. "Mary, why are you so against this?"

"I'm against Charles Shurley using our son as bait to lure back his boy. And," she points out, expression deadly serious, "Dean made it perfectly clear that he will mate for love, John, not position, or wealth, or titles-"

"I don't care!" John snarls back, and Mary recoils, hackles raised, but she falls silent nonetheless. "I'm the Omega." He says, imposing his rarely used authority on the Alpha. "I get to decide what's best for our pups. And I say Dean _will_ marry the mate I've chosen. Even if it's Michael Shurley! End of argument." 

"John-"

But John is no longer listening. 

He turns for the stairs instead and storms from the kitchen, loud clomping steps towards their bedroom, with a fuming Mary in his wake.

...

"Dean!" 

Dean jumps at the sound if his name and spins around. "Shhh-" he hisses, silencing his bother with a waring glare.

But Sam just snorts. 'Where's the soda?" He asks instead, grimacing when he catches a whiff of his Omega brother's tacky-sweet scent. He fans his face, gags, "Man, I am never gonna get used to that stink-"

"Shut up, Sammy."

"What's got your panties all twisted-"

"Shut it." Dean snaps, slapping his hand over Sam's mouth and nodding towards the stairs. "Mom and dad are fighting." He whispers, finally dropping his hand when he hears their bedroom door close.

"About what?" Sam asks, walking around Dean and heading for the fridge. He pulls out a case of soda, pops the lid on one and chugs half the can in one long swallow. "Well?" He burps, tucking the case under his arm and heading back outside.

"About marrying me off to that rich Alpha douche, Michael Shurley."

Sam wrinkles his nose, asks, "Isn't he our pack leader?"

"No doofus, that's his dad. Michael is an Alpha. Only Omegas get to be Chiefs." 

"Wow, so that means you'll be pack leader some day."

"No chance of that." Dean replies, eyes faraway. "My mate's not a Shurley. Not really." 

"You mean Mr. Novak?" Sam smirks, making obnoxious 'kissy-face-sounds'. 

"Shut it." Dean warns again, laughing while smacking Sam good-naturedly over the head. 

Sam dodges Dean's swats and laughs as well. "Do mom and dad know you plan on mating with your teacher?"

"Not yet." 

Sam sobers at that, and frowns, "Does Mr. Novak know?"

Dean turns to look at his brother in the eye, and grins. "He will after tonight."

...

Dean waits until he's sure his parents are sound asleep before sneaking out of the house. He takes his bicycle (he hid it earlier behind a hedge on the other side of their long driveway) walks it for several yards, then hops on and rides as fast as he can, towards his destiny.

...

Jimmy Novak startles, then wakes to the sound of insistent knocking on his front door. He checks the time - it's just past midnight - and frowns. "Coming!" He calls out, climbing out of bed and rushing down the stairs. 

He's standing in front of the door when he realizes he forgot to throw on a t-shirt. "Just a minute-" he says, turning back to grab one. But the knocking grows more urgent, and Jimmy heads back. He looks through the peephole and gasps. "No-" he says in a low whisper, perplexed, but also aroused by the person he sees standing on the other side.

Dean Winchester, his underage student.

"Gods no..." He mutters under his breath, troubled, but nonetheless thrilled by Dean's unexpected visit. 

Another set of rapid-fire-door-taps, and Jimmy inhales a deep steadying breath. He unlocks the door, and against his better judgment, opens it. "Dean." He says, trying for calm, casual, but with his heart galloping and his erection growing, fails miserably; he now literally stinks of aroused Alpha. "What are you doing here?" he frowns, looking over Dean's shoulder to see who brought him. But he sees no car, no guardian, just the boy's bicycle propped against the rail, and his frown deepens.

"Hey there, Mr. Novak." Dean rubs at the back of his neck, smiles sheepishly. "Sorry to bother you, but ah..." 

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asks, more aggressive than he intended. But Dean is here and he looks worried, scared even, and Jimmy would rather die a thousand deaths before he'd allow the boy to suffer. "Tell me." He growls, stepping right up to Dean and burying his nose in the boy's hair. Jimmy inhales a lungful of Dean's scent and his eyes flutter shut. The boy smells divine (like all of Jimmy's favorite scents wrapped up into one) and if it weren't for his nosey neighbor's surrounding him, he'd bend Dean over the rail, tear his pants from his body, and knot him right here, right now. 

_'Fuck!'_

Those thoughts are dangerous. Very dangerous. But luckily Jimmy's upstairs brain is still functioning. "Dean," he starts, reining in his lecherous urges and taking a huge step back, body blocking the door to keep the boy from entering, "what-"

"Can I come in?" 

_'Damnit!'_

"I don't think that would be wise." Jimmy replies, stern and authoritative, arms crossed and holding fast; he's going be the responsible adult here, if it kills him. 

But it won't be easy. 

Jimmy has been secretly pining over Dean for years, now. And it's not just because of the boy's astonishingly good looks or his frustratingly adorable swagger (a mature confidence in his own sex appeal that makes the boy _that_ much more desirable). No, it's because he loves Dean. 

Always has.

A lot. 

Maybe too much, if that's possible. 

And yet...there's something about Dean tonight, something that makes the boy even more fuckable. Aside from his usual allure (bright green eyes, pink lips, and a sharp wit) there's an added special flavor in the air, one that makes Jimmy's heart thump thickly and his cock grow fatter and fatter; it's now an embarrassing bulge in his sweatpants. 

"It's late." He tells Dean, crossing his legs at the ankles to conceal his erection. But that just makes it more noticeable. Much more noticeable.

"Holy shit-" Dean gasps, eyes bugging, jaw gaping, and his own dick comes to life. "Let me in." He snarls, eyes darting from the Alpha's face to the impressive tent in his pants.

"Dean-" Jimmy rushes to cover himself, but it's futile; even with the use of both hands, his erection is still visible. "You need to go. It's not safe for you here. I'm an Alpha and if you provoke me, I, I-"

"You'll claim me." It's not a question, it's a fact, and the reason for Dean being there in the first place. 

"And that would be wrong." Jimmy counters, despite having daily dreams of doing just that. But he would never do it - bury his teeth in the boy and irrevocably mark him for life - not like this. "A mating bite is sacred, Dean. A lifelong commitment. Something to be done with great thought. With great care. It's a cherished tradition-"

"Fuck tradition." Dean snaps, brazenly placing his hand on Jimmy's forearm, the heat scorching Jimmy's skin. "If you don't give me what I want," Dean warns, "then I'll go to someone...that will."

"No." Jimmy growls, grabbing Dean by the wrist, pulling him inside, and locking the door. He spins on Dean, presses their foreheads together and then it hits him (like a lightening bolt straight between the eyes) Dean's scent, his delicious, mouth watering scent. "You've presented-" Jimmy chokes, blue eyes darkening. "You're an Omega." 

Dean answers by shrugging off his wind-breaker, kicking off his sneakers. "I'm still me." He states flatly, knowing (he's always known) how desperately his favorite teacher lusts after him. _Him_ not some Omega prize, but Dean, flaws and all. 

Jimmy licks his lips and swallows; he can actually taste Dean on his tongue. "Dean," he begs, mind spiraling from the intoxicating scent, the boy's essence more potent now that they're indoors. "you can't be here. You have to leave." 

"Not going anywhere." Dean tells him, pulling off his t-shirt. "And I meant what I said, if you don't give me what I want, what _we both_ want, then I'll find another Alpha that-"

"Has another Alpha approached you?" 

"Maybe." Dean taunts, reaching for Jimmy's waistband. "Maybe not."

"I'll tear him apart." Jimmy growls, grabbing Dean by the biceps and bruising the firm muscle. "Tell me who-"

"Why? What are you gonna do?"

"Who?" Jimmy snarls, lifting Dean off his feet and Dean sucks in a breath. 

"Michael Shurley." Dean snarls back, hoping to provoke the Alpha. 

And it works. 

Jimmy recoils as if slapped and his scent spikes (sharpens into a heady spicy musk that makes Dean's toes curl). "Michael..." He repeats, low and wary, setting Dean back down and staggering back, mind reeling from the revelation. He's always known about Michael Shurley's disturbing infatuation with John Winchester, but he never thought the Alpha would also want Dean. Although, with John forever out of Michael's reach, and Dean now an Omega, _a Winchester Omega_ , Michael's desire to claim the boy makes perfect sense. "Michael Shurley." 

"Heh, guess you've heard of him." Dean nods, but he's grimacing too, as if disgusted by the prospect. "But there's no way in hell I'm letting _him_ claim me." Dean's vehemence is admirable, and yet, Michael Shurley is a prize worthy of any Omega, especially one as coveted as Dean will surely be. 

"Mating a Shurley," Jimmy starts, hands back on Dean's body, "would be a high honor." He drinks a lungful of the boy's scent and drags his hands from Dean's shoulders to cup his face. "It would be a privilege, for any Omega." The statement is true, but Jimmy's voice is steely, like a knife, and Dean thrills at the sound of it.

"Not for me." Dean challenges, teeth bared, fists clenched, and the Alpha growls.

"How can you say that? Why would you-"

"Why?" Dean snaps back, sharp and unafraid, but so aroused his slick is in danger of seeping through his jeans. "Because the Shurlies took something from me, okay."

"The Shurlies? Dean what are you talking-"

"Nothing. Nevermind." Dean says, then grins. "Besides," he adds softly, all seduction and youthful charm, "I've already chosen my Alpha." And because he's already made his choice (and has been hard since Jimmy opened the door) Dean throws decorum out the window, and himself at the Alpha.

"Don't tease." Jimmy grits, spinning them around and pushing Dean up against the wall. "You're playing a dangerous game, Dean." 

"I'm not playing!" Dean blasts back, rocking his hips, rubbing his hardness against the Alpha's. "I choose you." 

"Don't!" Jimmy spits, determined to resist the Omega till the end; a tiny part of him still struggles with what he's doing (with what he's capable of doing to the boy) and his consciousness screams at him to stop. 

"Put your clothes back on." Jimmy says, but he's breathless, as if he'd been running. He points to the living room. "Wait in there while I call your parents-"

"Are you nuts?" Dean shouts, grabbing his things and turning for the door.

But Jimmy intercepts, steers Dean towards the sofa, and pushes him (face forward) over the arm. "I told you to wait in here." He whispers-hisses, hot breath sending shivers down Dean's spine, his massive erection slotting snugly between the boy's spread thighs. But bent over the boy like this, the Alpha's will unravels. "Dean..." He growls, rutting and grinding, rubbing his length against Dean's firm ass.

And Dean moans, loud and wanton. "I want you..." He gasps, freeing his dick and stroking it in time with the Alpha's gentle pulses. "Not some Shurley douche-"

Jimmy freezes, a brief reaction to Dean's declaration, but them he resumes - head thrown back, cock dampening the front of his sweatpants while he fucks Dean through their layers. "You can't mean that." 

"Every damn word." Dean swears, proving he means exactly what he says by shoving the denim (underwear and all) from his ass, and exposing his hole. The pink furl is tight, glossy with arousal, and Jimmy's resolve crumbles.

"I told you," Jimmy rasps, freeing his cock and swiping the thick head through a mess of slick, "don't tease. Being here with me...is not safe." 

It's a final warning, but one Dean chooses to ignore. 

"And I told you," Dean counters, hiking his hips at a steeper pitch, spreading his legs as wide as his jeans will allow, and with his ass perched at the perfect angle for penetration, pushes back, "if you don't claim me," he arches further, pushes back harder, and there it is, a thick pressure at his hole, the sweet promise of pain blooming around its edges, "then I'll find an Alpha that-" 

"Never!" Jimmy shouts, neck corded with the strain to keep from mounting the boy and fucking him good and hard, utterly ruining his future. He swallows, tries to catch his breath. "Dean," he pleads, cock prodding, prodding, prodding, at the springy flesh, "I need to hear you say _you_ want this." 

"I want this-" Dean gasps, leaning back further, a bare inch at most, and that does it; the pressure implodes and the Alpha's cock slips inside. "Oh my god..." Slack jawed and eyes screwed shut, Dean groans, writhes, and tries not to tense up. The pain is exquisite, a sweet, sweet agony, and the Alpha growls behind him, low and rumbly, rocking gently in the tight clutch of Dean's hole. 

"Dean..." Jimmy exhales, inhales, dragging his hands across the boy's bare back, down towards his hips, then reaching around and embracing him from behind. "You're mine now." He murmurs, lips at Dean's ear, hands on Dean's dick, tugging with long languid strokes, then straightening, and pulling out. 

Jimmy's cock is so hard it's almost vertical. He squeezes the base, feels the first stirrings of his knot ready to pop, and knows he needs to hurry. He kicks his sweatpants aside, helps Dean remove his jeans, then steers him towards the front of the couch. Dean falls back and Jimmy drops to his knees. "My Omega..." He whispers softly, kneading the soft meat of Dean's inner thighs with brutal hands, urging them to part, then nestling his head between Dean's legs, and sucking the boy down.

And it's so raw and it's so dirty, Jimmy's sloppy enthusiastic slurping, his talented tongue lapping at every inch of Dean - from the tip of his dick to the heavy curve of his balls. But then the Alpha makes it hotter, dirtier, better, when he inserts three long fingers inside Dean's hole, and pumps them in time with the sweet suction of his mouth.

"Umph-" Dean grabs fistfuls of the Alpha's hair and forces his prick down the Alpha's throat. "Gonna cum..." He warns, giving the Alpha a chance to pull off. But Jimmy holds on tight: free hand curled around Dean's thigh, the other corkscrewing Dean's hole. And the pressure builds and builds, and Dean's balls tighten. "Fuck..." He moans, heart thudding, dick throbbing, and cums, spilling hot and thick down Jimmy's throat. 

...

Jimmy sucks Dean through his orgasm, but pulls off with great care when the Omega winces, then whimpers. "Shhhh..." He shushes, gingerly easing his fingers from the boy's wrecked anus. "Ready for my knot?" He teases, swiping slick coated fingers across Dean's cum tacky belly, then licking them clean. 

"Fuck-" Dean pants, body spent, but dick jerking stubbornly. "Yeah..." he nods, dropping his legs open, then laying flat on his back so the Alpha can crawl up his body. 

And Jimmy does. 

But he takes his sweet, sweet, time, licking and sucking a path along the boy's precious skin, leaving behind a trail of mottled bruises, teeth marks, and goose bumps, then latching onto a pink nipple, tracing its sweet smoothness with the tip of his tongue, and chuckling - low and dirty - when Dean cries out. "You like that?" Jimmy asks, flicking at the hard peak while Dean moans for more.

"Yeah-" Dean says again, hooking one leg around Jimmy's waist and dropping the other to the floor, "I like that a lot." He swallows, adding, "I like...you, a lot." But the boy's voice is soft and his tone is sheepish, as if embarrassed by his own desperate need for the Alpha. 

But he needn't have worried; it's exactly what the Alpha wanted to hear.

 _'Dean has chosen me.'_ It's more than Jimmy could have hoped for, and he smiles. _'Me, not some high-and-mighty Alpha with titles and money, or a mile long pedigree. But me, James Novak, a humble nobody.'_

Jimmy hovers over Dean, hard cock hanging heavy between his legs, the tip dotting pre-cum every where it touches the boy (thighs, hips, balls, dick, belly) and studies his lovely face. "I can't remember a time when I didn't want you." He finally says, dropping a kiss atop parted lips, then burying his face in the Omega's neck and licking at the tangy-sweet flesh.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you only had to wait two years for me." Dean smiles back, playfully tugging at the Alpha's hair with one hand, while reaching between his thighs with the other. Dean scoops a generous amount of slick from his hole, then rubs it along the Alpha's long length. "Claim me." He whispers against Jimmy's cheek, rubbing circles around the Alpha's cock-head.

And Jimmy growls at that. There's nothing, NOTHING, he wants more. But he too meant what he'd said earlier. "Dean…" Jimmy sighs instead, exhaling a whoosh of air, lust-addled and borderline desperate, but still in control of himself. "No..." he replies. But before Dean can protest, Jimmy lines himself up, and in one smooth thrust, enters Dean's body. 

And it's glorious, as well as infinitely better this second time around for Dean: the pain less severe, and the burn and stretch from the Alpha's magnificent cock, perfect, welcomed even.

"Fuck!" Dean grunts, shifting slightly, causing the Alpha to sink in deeper. He groans, pivots, and now Jimmy's buried to the hilt. And he feels so good, so full, he's instantly addicted, greedy for more: the Alpha, his enormous cock, the fucking, the knotting, and with Jimmy's bite, the promise of a future together.

"Mate..." Jimmy murmurs, as if reading Dean's mind, hips grinding in slow sensuous rolls (in and out and in and out and over and over and over) the slip-slide and the squish-squelch, obscene, but also heavenly, and utterly glorious. 

"So good..." Dean agrees, surging to kiss the Alpha between bated breaths. "Jimmy..."

But Jimmy grimaces, growls, "Don't-" then grabs Dean's legs and bends the boy in half, cock buried so deep Dean swears he can feel it in the back of throat. "Don't call me that."

The command makes no sense, but Dean isn't clear headed enough to truly appreciate the magnitude of what Jimmy is telling him. Nevertheless he grunts in understanding, and Jimmy grabs hold of his ankles, lays flush on top of Dean, and thrusts, thrusts, thrusts, pounds the boy's ass.

"There's, there's something you should know..." Jimmy pants, rhythm stuttering. 

"Wha-" 

"I'm, that is, I'm not..."

It's a struggle confessing the truth, and doing it while you're balls-deep in your lover is probably not the best time. But Jimmy will be damned before he knots Dean as an imposter, let alone listen to the Omega cry out a fictions name when he climaxes again. 

No, the lies end now. 

Head thick with lust, brain fogged over with regret and longing, cushions saturated with slick and spit and cum, Jimmy kisses Dean's calf, and unburdens his soul, "My name is not Jimmy Novak."

"I know that." Dean breathes out, and Jimmy stills.

"You, you know?" The Alpha stammers, eyes wide with worry, but then Dean smiles and Jimmy exhales in relief. 

"I've always known." Dean smirks, wiggling his ass, urging the Alpha to keep going, but Jimmy hesitates, then pulls out.

"But...how?" He asks, and Dean rolls his eyes, then drops his legs from the Alpha's shoulders. 

"I've always known who you are." Dean explains, one hand stroking his dick, the other arm supporting his head. "I could smell your scent the second you stepped foot in my school." He climbs to his knees, kisses the corner of the Alpha's mouth. "I could smell _my_ scent," he stresses, possessive and hungry, as if the Alpha has always belonged to him, "all over you. And _knew_ you'd finally returned to me."

"Returned to you?" Jimmy leans back and Dean climbs onto his lap, takes the Alpha's cock, guides it towards his hole, and slowly sinks onto the rigid length. "Dean-" Jimmy gasps, breath catching, nails biting into the boy's thighs, "what you're suggesting...it's not possible." 

But it is, and Dean has proof.

"Did you really think I wouldn't recognize _my_ Alpha's scent?" He asks, voice husky, hips gyrating. "I never stopped thinking about you. Not once...Castiel-"

"What-" the Alpha, Castiel, falls flat and Dean settles more comfortably on his lap. "You...you know my real name?"

"Of course I do." Dean smirks, smug and cocky. "I've known your name since I was a pup...Castiel Shurley." Dean braces his hands on Castiel's chest and bounces, dick slapping (slap, slap, slapping) against the flat plains of Castiel's stomach. "Been, been waiting for you since then." He admits, shifting his weight slightly to get the Alpha's cock in deeper, the velvet smooth drag rubbing deliciously against his inner walls. "But I'm," Dean swallows, bares his teeth, "I'm done waiting. Knot me...Cas."

Castiel doesn't need to be told again. "Yes..." He growls, hips like a piston, fucking into Dean like a man possessed - brutal repetitive thrusts that punch the air from Dean's lungs, and fills the room with the heady scent of their sex, the stench of it cloying, suffocating, but it fuels their desire and heightens their pleasure. 

And Dean groans, calls out Castiel's name. "Cas," he says, loving the sweet taste of the Alpha's true name on his tongue. "I've loved you my whole life." Dean bends at the waist, buries his face in Castiel's neck. "But I meant what I said before." The words are muffled, an unintelligible vow pressed against Castiel's thundering pulse point.

"Dean-"

"I choose you." Dean declares, lips peeling back, sharp canines poised against delicate flesh, and in one cruel calculated move, Dean Winchester does the unthinkable - he bites down, pierces the Alpha's throat, draws blood, and claims Castiel Shurely, without his consent. 

...

A cry is torn from the depths of Jimmy's soul as the bite courses electric through his body, and he orgasms. Body locking from the surge and knot popping from the intense euphoria, the Alpha spends the next several minutes pumping the Omega with years of pent up longing, but does not 'claim' him back.

...

They move to Castiel's bedroom after his knot finally recedes. Once there they fuck and knot, and fuck and knot, for hours and hours, wreaking greater havoc on the Alpha's poor bedding, than they did to his sodden sofa. 

But still, the Alpha does not 'claim' the Omega.

"Cas?" Dean twists his neck to look over his shoulder, catches the Alpha's heavy-lidded gaze, and tests the knot; it's shrunk some, but it's still too big to pull out.

Castiel purrs, a low satisfied rumble, and snuggles impossibly closer. "Yes?"

"Why," Dean says, facing front because he's suddenly shy, "I mean..." he pauses, shakes his head, and Castiel frowns.

"Is something the matter?" Castiel asks, suddenly alert. He shifts and his knot tugs. "Tell me." He whispers, mouthing at the back Dean's neck, hands caressing the Omega's bed-warm-body.

Dean inhales a breath, lets it out, seems to reconsider what he was about to say, and settles on a different truth. "Today is my reveal day." He says, chewing on his lip.

Castiel is silent for is long beat. "That's...wonderful." He finally says, but Dean just snorts. 

"Really?" He snarls, looking over his shoulder again to skewer the Alpha with a glare. "It's also my engagement party day, Cas. Is that wonderful too?" Dean tries to pull free, but the knot keeps him locked in place. "Fuck." He mutters under his breath, angry, but nevertheless swiveling his hips; no matter how much of a clueless dick Castiel can be, his knot feels amazing. 

"Dean-" Castiel says, reaching around, but Dean jerks the Alpha's hands off, and manages to make it feel like he's miles away. "Talk to me." Castiel pleads, dropping a series of kisses down Dean's spine, nub after nub after nub. "Tell me-" 

"Why haven't you, you know..." Dean arches, points at the curve where neck meets shoulder, and Castiel kisses him there too. "No Cas!" Dean swats at Castiel and throws him another glare. "Claim me, damn it. Mate me. Jesus," he huffs, really fucking pissed off now. "I'm probably pregnant by now, you know. So...what the fuck are you waiting for?" 

Castiel presses his forehead against Dean's back, wraps the boy in his arms again. "There are courting rituals we must respect." He explains, toying with an erect nipple, dragging an open palm towards Dean's dick. "Laws...rites by which we must abide..." 

"Fuck all of that?" Dean growls, no less angrier, but helpless to stop himself from pressing back, clenching his anus, and milking another load of cum from the Alpha's cock. "This is my life..." He gasps, eyes rolling back, his own dick growing hard from the wet heat filling him. "...our life." 

"Dean...please understand," a scrape of teeth against a bare shoulder, a muscular thigh swung over the boy's hip, and Castiel pulses, "I must present myself to your family, first. I have to gain their acceptance. You're an Omega, you deserve...more. You deserve...the best."

Dean pumps his hips, fucks Castiel's fist, and they both groan. "You are the, the-" Dean reaches for Castiel's ass, and Castiel sucks a bruise on the back of Dean's neck. "Christ," he whimpers, clenching and unclenching, "you are the best."

But Castiel doesn't think so.

"No." He sneers, grinding into the boy. "Far from it. I have dishonored my family...myself. I have acted like a coward and have refused to see them-"

"I know.-"

"Then you also know," Castiel pants, out of breath because his knot is filling, growing close to repopping, "that I am nothing without my father's support." 

"I don't care-" Dean grits back, hips jerking, then locking, and he grunts, shooting ropes and ropes of semen through the Alpha's fingers, and onto his ruined sheets.

The scent is overwhelming and Castiel comes undone. "Dean..." He chokes out, pressing his lips against Dean's neck and pumping so much semen into the boy's body, that it starts to seep out. 

But still, the Alpha does not bite.

"I can offer you nothing." Castiel says when he's finally caught his breath, lips pressed against Dean's shoulders. "And I doubt your family will accept that. Or me."

"Cas, I," Dean takes deep breath, begs the Gods for patience, then exhales, "I don't give a shit...about any of that. I don't care what they say. It doesn't matter to me."

But Castiel does. Deeply.

He removes his leg, pulls Dean close, so close, and spoons the boy: cards gentle fingers through sweat-spiked-strands, rocks him in his arms, and it's so soothing, so relaxing that Dean is partially lulled to sleep. But then Castiel says the last thing Dean wants to hear, and breaks his heart. "But it does matter to me." 

...

The room is dimly lit, but it's light enough to rouse Castiel from a deep, deep, sleep. 

"Dean-" he murmurs, throat dry, body drained. He shifts in bed, stretches his arms wide but feels nothing: no warm Omega by his side, no satiated mate slumbering nearby. Dean is gone.

"Dean!" He calls again, shooting up. He scans the room, not really expecting to see the the Omega, but hoping he's still in the house. But there's no answer, not a sound, because Dean is gone.

 _'And why shouldn't he be?'_ Castiel asks himself, he hurt Dean after all. Betrayed him, in fact, and now he's lost the Omega for good; Castiel couldn't hate himself more, if he tried. 

Heart heavy, body weary to the bone, Castiel forces himself to get up. But he plops right back down when he tries to stand; fucking for five hours straight will do that to a body, even a virile one, such as Castiel's. But he tries a second time, and finally makes it to the bathroom. "Dean..." He says out loud, but his voice sounds foreign to his ears, and his room, his entire home, is suddenly too big: an unwelcoming cavernous space without the Omega's comforting presence. 

He needs to get Dean back.

He needs to grovel and beg the Omega for forgiveness. He needs to earn the Winchester's respect, because he will not lose Dean. Not again. He will prove himself to be the perfect Alpha for their son, and hope they give him a chance.

Mind made up, Castiel pulls out clean clothes, his best suit, as a matter of fact, because he's got a party to attend, and an engagement to disrupt. But first he needs to shower. So he heads back to the bathroom, but stops mid-step when the doorbell suddenly chimes.

"Dean-" he calls out, racing down the stairs, convinced the Omega is on the other side of the front door. He skids to a stop, yanks it open, and stumbles back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

...

"Dean, breakfast!"

A muffled giggle at the breakfast table, and John's brow quirks. "What's so funny?" He asks Sam.

"Nothin." Sam shrugs, muffling a second giggle with a forkful of pancakes. 

John huffs, shakes his head, and goes back to his paper. 

"Dean!" Mary hollers, growing inpatient. "Get down here! Right now!"

"Not hungry!" Dean hollers back, and John spews his coffee. 

"Did he say...'not hungry'?" 

Mary replies with a concerned frown, then turns for the stairs. "Dean!" She says for a third time, falling back when she bumps into her son on the bottom riser. "What," she asks, growl rumbling up her chest, openly sniffing her son, "what have you done?" But Dean ignores the question, and instead, walks around her and heads for the coffee pot. 

"Aw gross!" Sam cries out, making retching noises from behind. "Bro, dial the Omega funk down a notch-"

"Shut it!" John snaps, silencing his youngest with a pointed glare. "Dean," he starts, but then Dean's scent hits him as well, and he growls. "Who was it?" 

But Dean doesn't answer his father either. He pours himself a cup of coffee instead, then nearly spills its hot contents when his mother spins him around. 

"Dean," Mary stresses, fingers digging into his shoulders, "are you okay?" She waits for a reply, gets none, then asks the inevitable. "Were you...forced?" 

"No." Dean barks, looking at both parents, silently apologizing to his father with a shake of his head, then dropping his forehead against Mary's. "I _wasn't_ forced." He promises her, biting back a hysterical laugh. "If anything...I did the forcing-"

"Who was it?" John cuts in, slamming his fist on the table. "Because I'm going to kill him. Or her. Run them out of town. Or, or...have them arrested-"

"John," Mary puts her hand on her husband's shoulder and he quiets, but he's still simmering, "let's hear what Dean has to say, dear."

Dean regards them for a long moment, catches Sam's worried frown, and drops his eyes. "Well," he exhales, exhausted from his and Castiel's all night fuck-fest, "if it's a name you want...then you're gonna be disappointed. Besides," he sighs, "I'm never seeing him again. Okay. He doesn't want me, or...want to be my mate, so it doesn't matter-"

"I'll kill him!" Mary growls, furious for her son, for his virtue, his future, and he's obviously hurt. "How dare he take advantage of you, and then not-"

"No!" Dean shouts. "You don't get it! He didn't take advantage of me, mom, _I_ went to him. I...begged him. I-" 

Mary pulls Dean into her arms, and John joins them.

"I can't believe he did that to you." Sam chimes in, stepping up to the trio and patting his bother on the shoulder. "I really thought he liked you too."

"You know who did this?" Mary asks Sam, and Dean tenses.

"Don't." Dean warns, but Sam just growls back.

"But Dean-"

"No Sammy!" Dean extracts himself from his parents' embrace, and forgoes the coffee for a glass of juice instead. "I just want to forget about it, okay. I just wanna move on."

"Oh Dean-" Mary reaches for her boy, but he moves out of reach. "Honey we just want to help."

"No mom." Dean takes a sip, takes a breath, grabs a piece of bacon. "I'm gonna go back upstairs and get ready for my party." 

"Dean," John looks to his wife and she nods, "we can cancel the party. We'll reschedule it."

"No." Dean says, finishing his juice in one swallow. He smacks his lips, sets the glass in the sink, and with a determined glint in his eye, announces, "It's time I grow up and accept my fate."

...

"How did you find me?" Castiel asks, blocking the door with his body.

"Cassie!" His brother laughs, leaping onto Castiel, wrapping him in his arms, and lifting him off his feet.

"Gabriel-"

"Been looking for you every where!" Gabriel claims, crushing the wind from Castiel. "Missed you so damn much!" 

"How did you find me?" Castiel wheezes, trying to catch his breath. 

"Huh?" Gabriel lets go, takes a step back, and studies Castiel's face. 

"Gabriel?"

"Oh, ah..." But Gabriel smacks Castiel on the shoulder instead, steps around him, and heads inside. "Holy shit!" He barks, laughing riotously when he steps into the living room. "And here I was thinking you've been living like a hermit all of these years!"

"What are you talking about?"

Gabriel points to the couch. "It stinks of major sex in here, Cassie." He takes a deep breath, lets it out, and whistles again. "And with an Omega, you dog!" He turns to look Castiel in the eye, and with an all knowing smirk, guesses, "Dean Winchester, am I right?"

Castiel rubs at his temples, ignores his brother's cackles and shouts, "Gabriel, what do you want?" 

"Sorry." Gabriel snickers, eyes dancing with mirth. He looks around the room, asks, "You got anything to drink?" Then makes his way to the kitchen.

"It's ten a.m."

Gabriel nods, because it is, but goes on to explain, "Trust me," he says, rummaging through the refrigerator, "you're gonna need a couple dozen drinks after you hear what I have to tell you. Eureka!" He yells, pulling a bottle of whiskey from a kitchen cabinet. He pours them both a healthy shot, then hands Castiel a glass. "To Dean Winchester," he toasts, tone dropping to a more serious note, "and to his betrothal to our brother, Michael Shurley."

...

"Hurry up, mom's calling us." Sam adjusts his own shirt collar, brushes the bangs from his forehead, and grins at his reflection. "Whadda think?" He asks, turning so Dean can get a better look at him. 

Dean looks at his younger brother and snorts, "Who the hell are you trying to impress?" He asks, and despite the fact that he absolutely does not give a shit about his own appearance at the moment, he continues applying gel to his own locks; Dean refuses to let himself fall apart because the one Alpha he has loved since...forever, rejected him. "Well?"

Sam shrugs, spritzes cologne, taps his hair down. "You're not the only one trying to impress a mate, okay. Everything isn't always about you."

Sam's snarky come-back surprises Dean and he bristles. "Are you on your period?" He asks, and Sam growls.

"Jerk!" Sam snaps, tone tense, but hurt. 

"Sam what the hell-" But Sam is already out the door. "The fuck was that all about?" Dean asks himself. But before he can make 'heads or tails' over Sam's bitchy behavior, his mother calls him again, and this time, she sounds pissed.

...

"And how exactly did you know where to find me?" Castiel asks for the umpteenth time, buckling the seatbelt to the passenger side of his brother's Porsche.

"Sammy told me." 

Castiel does a double take. "Sam...Winchester?"

"The one and only."

Castiel huffs and Gabriel grins. "How on earth, I mean..." Castiel looks at his hands, at the road, back to his grinning brother, and can't for the life of him find the connection. "Why on earth would Sam Winchester contact you? How does he even know you?"

Gabriel snorts, "Who do you think told me about Dean running out in the middle of the night to go meet his boyfriend? His much older. Alpha. Teacher. Boyfriend, Mr. Novak. I was gonna punch Novak's lights out and keep the kid safe for you. What a twist, huh?" 

Castiel's jaw drops, snaps shut, and he glowers. "That doesn't answer my question." 

"Oh, well, me and Sammy are old friends." Gabriel says, smiling even wider. "Met him and the whole family a couple of years back at one of dad's company parties. Nice people, those Winchesters." Gabriel's tone grows dreamy, thoughtful. "Actually, I think the kid's got a crush on me."

"Or _you_ on him." Castiel states, pointing out, "Especially when you consider that he too may present as an Omega."

Gabriel dismisses Castiel's theory with a wave of his hand. "N'ah," he says, "Omega's are rare, and besides, you know they don't float my boat. They're so whiny and bossy. And bitchy." He chuckles. "That's your thing, bro. And Michael's too. Though probably not Luke's."

Everything Gabriel stated is true, so Castiel doesn't argue. But as far as he's concerned, it's those specific traits, along with Dean's intense passion, that drew him to the Omega. "So as an Alpha yourself, who exactly 'floats your boat'?" Castiel asks. 

"Um..."

"Well?"

"...Alphas."

"Yes, that's right." Castiel nods, brow furrowing, "Like Kali, your old girlfriend. She was an Alpha, correct. A very intense one, if I remember correctly." 

"Talk about understatement." Gabriel whistles, making a sharp turn. "Kali was an Alpha on steroids. Talk about a TOP!" 

Castiel can't help but laugh at that. "Whatever happened between you two?" He asks, recalling the tempestuous relationship between the passionate couple. "We were certain you'd mate for life." 

Gabriel blushes, but does not reply. He checks the time instead, curses, and accelerates.

"Gabe?"

"Ah," eyes glued to the road, Gabriel's blush deepens further, "well, you see," he looks at his brother and smiles, "Kali is an Alpha, which is a big plus, but ah...she's also female."

"Obviously-"

"You don't get it." Another sharp turn and they're in the Winchester's neighborhood. "I like male Alphas, Cassie. Got it now?" Gabriel meets Castiel's confused frown, and shrugs. "And Sammy...is all Alpha." 

"You can tell Sam Winchester will present as an Alpha?" Castiel asks, not caring one iota abut his brother's sexual preferences. "His body won't be ready to present for at least another two years...are you sure-"

"Yup," Gabriel grins, relieved Castiel chose to focus on Gabriel and Sam's rare connection, instead of his sexual choices, "my Alpha radar is super-strong, and trust me, that kid reeks of Alpha."

Castiel places a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You realize what this means." He says, impressed despite himself. "Being able to scent that boy before he presents? The Implications? The connection you both share-"

"Yeah I do." Gabriel turns the Porsche towards a large handsome house, but the wide winding driveway is already packed with cars, so he parks on the curb. "It means Sammy's my soulmate." He's casual and matter-of-fact about it, but Castiel can see his brother is clearly shaken. Gabriel settles the Porsche behind a stately Rolls-Royce, turns off the ignition, then turns back to Castiel. "Just like you and Dean."

Castiel smiles at that, grateful his brother understands his need to pursue the Omega even after their father forbade the relationship.

"I really did miss you." Gabriel says again, and Castiel knows he means it. "We all did."

"I'm sorry, brother. I should have kept in touch."

Gabriel shakes his head, shrugs, "I don't blame you for running off." He looks at the Winchester house and his face contorts with anger. "I get why you did it." He growls, low and wounded. "If that had been me and Sammy...if dad had gotten between us like that..." Gabriel shrugs again, shakes off his ire, "I just...I get it."

"Thank you for understanding."

Gabriel squeezes Castiel's shoulder, nods at the house. "Come on," he says, body practically vibrating, "let's go rescue your soulmate before it's too late."

...

"John, Mary!" Charles Shurley - top Omega, head of their pack, and the most prominent and wealthiest wolf in their community - strides confidentiality towards the stunned pair, and sizes them up. "Thank you for having us." 

Mary grins dopily in reply, but John just rolls his eyes. As an Alpha, Mary is an unwitting victim to the Omega's soothing scent. John on the other hand, is not. He throws his arm over his wife's shoulder and Mary looks up at him, eyes fluttering, immediately clear headed, and grateful to her Omega husband. "It's our pleasure." John replies for them both, then asks, "Are your sons with you?" But he's just being polite; John only cares if Castiel has been found, or not. 

Charles looks to the side, motions for his eldest son to join him, and John gulps. "Ow-" he winces, rubbing where Mary poked at him. 

"Behave." She warns him, glaring menacingly at the approaching Alpha, Michael Shurley. 

"John, Mary, how wonderful to see you again." Michael exclaims, smile directed at Mary, but predatory eyes lingering on John. "It's been too long." He tells them, shaking Mary's hand, then taking John's, and holding it for far too long. 

"And where are your brothers?" Mary growls at him, staring daggers at Michael, nudging John aside, and insinuating herself between both men; it's a warning to the other Alpha, a territorial display, and Michael bows to her, and wisely takes a step back. 

"You mean Gabriel?" Charles asks, answering for Michael. "He should be arriving any minute now." But before John or Mary can ask about Castiel, he stops an approaching server and takes a flute of champagne. "To Dean!" He announces, voice loud and clear in the crowded room. "Congratulations on your reveal day! May you be blessed with wisdom, charity, joy, and many, many pups." 

There's a spattering of polite laughter at that, and then a chorus of, "To Dean!" 

"Speaking of..." Michael interjects, nodding to guests that have wandered over to praise Charles on his toast, "where is the Omega?"

Mary ignores Michael's question and instead, asks one of her own. "Where is Castiel?" She asks, lip curled in a sneer. 

"How do you know about Cas?" Dean asks from the room's entrance, walking right up to his mother, and eyeing Michael with a scowl. "Well?"

...

Castiel freezes on the front porch. "What if Dean's parents reject me?" He asks his brother. "And what if Dean...accepts their decision?" He looks to Gabriel for answers, but Gabriel just gags.

"Bro," he grimaces, fanning himself, "dial the hormones down a notch, okay. Stinking up the Winchester's house ain't gonna get you any points." He slaps Castiel on the back and presses the doorbell himself. "And stop worrying." He grins, waggling his eyebrows. "You're a sure thing. That kid is crazy about you. And you're crazy about him. And I'm willing to bet our folks will be just as crazy over this union, as you two crazy lovebirds-"

"Gabe!" Sam throws the front door wide open, and himself, at the Alpha. 

"Hey-" Gabriel grunts, staggering back from the impact. But he returns Sam's embrace and buries his face in the boy's neck. "I'm happy to see you too." He whispers against the warm musk-scented skin.

"Ah, Gabriel?"

Gabriel and Sam jump apart, and Castiel extends his hand. "Hello Sam." 

"What's he doing here?" Sam asks Gabriel, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Ah-" Gabriel looks between Sam and Castiel, and flounders.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Castiel asks Sam, convinced by the pup's reaction, that he is most definitely not welcome here. 

"Not me," the boy growls, openly hostile and impressively menacing at just thirteen years of age, "but you did to Dean."

"Sammy wait, you got it all wrong-"

"Why are you here?" Sam asks again, jabbing a finger at Castiel. "I mean, haven't you hurt him enough? You crushed him you know? Now he's gotta mate some douche-" 

"Sammy-" Gabriel grips Sam by the forearm and Sam falls silent, the Alpha's powerful pheromones immediately calming the boy. 

"But Gabe," Sam pouts, voice small, wounded. "Mr. Novak hurt my brother." 

"I know he did, kid." Gabriel gives Sam's arm a barely there squeeze, but it's enough to ground the boy, and after a beat, Sam smiles in return. "But this good-looking dummy," he adds, nodding to Castiel but keeping his eyes on Sam, " _is not_ Mr. Novak."

...

"Dean!" Charles opens his arms for a hug, but Dean dodges him; he knows Charles Shurley is the reason he and Castiel were torn apart.

"Stay away from me." Dean warns him, and Charles, as well as several on lookers, gasp. 

"I don't understand." Charles says, nostrils flaring, grimacing at the Omega's souring stench. But then he takes another whiff, notes something...else, something familiar, something dear, and his eyes narrow. 

"Dean, don't be rude. Shake the man's hand." John nudges Dean towards Charles, but Dean doesn't budge. 

Dean turns to Michael instead, and smirks, "Guess you're here to inspect the goods?" 

"Dean!" John spins his boy around, grips him by the shoulders. "What has gotten into you? What the hell are you saying?"

"The truth." Dean shoots back, looking over his shoulder and locking eyes with Michael. "The reason for this party. It's to marry me off to the highest bidder-"

"Dean!" This time it's Mary that voices her outrage. "How can you say such things?"

"Because I heard you!" Dean shouts back, pulling free from his father's grasp and walking right up to Michael. "I'm supposed to marry you." He snarls, daring the Alpha to move, to speak, to argue. But Michael does none of that. He starts laughing instead, and Mary growls at the insult.

"What's so funny?" She asks him, taking her place beside her furious son.

"Please," Michael says, holding his hands up in surrender, "I meant no disrespect." He nods to his father and Charles joins him. "Father, care to explain what I find so amusing?" 

Charles joins Michael, eyes bright with understanding. "Michael has no intention of taking Dean as his mate." He states, stepping right up to Dean and taking a deep deep inhale. "He never has. His choice was taken from him...years ago." He stares pointedly at John, and John clenches his jaw, knowing fully well to whom Chuck is referring. "Nor does he have any interest in another's choice. Especially when it's his brother's first, and only choice." 

_'Cas...'_ Dean hopes. But he needs to hear it. "Who," he says, throat suddenly dry, "which brother are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well to whom I am referring." Charles replies, drawing another deep breath, luxuriating in Dean's very special fragrance. "Tell me," he asks, inching closer to the Omega, closely gauging his reaction, "where is Castiel?"

...

An Omega, or even a Beta or Alpha parent, can always detect their pup's scent. Always. Be it scant, days old, buried, or even mixed with that of a foreign wolf's scent; an offspring's scent is its signature, and always distinctive to its parents.

…

"Where is my son?" Charles demands to know, forgetting himself and grabbing Dean by the shoulders. "Where is Castiel?" 

"Take your hands off him!" John snaps, wrenching Dean free then rounding on his boss. "Touch him again," he growls, voice booming, drawing a crowd, "and they'll have to carry you out!" 

Charles staggers, trips, but Michael rights him. "How dare you-" Michael growls at John, hackles raised, but he keeps his ground; he would never (nor could he ever) attack or harm an Omega. Especially not John Winchester. But another Alpha, is fair game. He rounds on Mary, "I demand an apology for this affront." He tells Mary, placing his father behind him and baring his teeth. 

"I was about to ask the same." Mary counters, throat rumbling, itching for a fight, and the tension builds. 

But Charles pushes Michael aside and confronts Dean again. "Castiel disappeared because of you." He says, pointing an accusatory finger at Dean. "My boy blamed me, but I only wanted the best for him. I know it was a mistake. But now he won't even take my calls. And he refuses to see me." The room falls eerily silent, only the Omega's labored breaths audible. "I know there's nothing I can do to get him to come back." Charles sighs sadly, eyes locked on Dean. "Not to me, anyway. Not to his family. But he wants you, Dean. He'll come back for you." 

Dean laughs at that, shakes his head. "Jokes on you." He scoffs, bitter and betrayed. "'Cause Cas doesn't want me either." 

"That's not true." 

The angry growl from the doorway cuts through the tense scene, and all eyes turn to look for the source. 

"Castiel!" Charles cries, pushing past everyone to greet his son. But the Alpha holds up his arm, and heads towards Dean instead. 

"What do you want?" Dean asks, furious and offended. 

"Dean, I've come to-" 

"Just a moment?" Mary snaps, terse, but completely confused. "Mr. Novak, why is Charles calling you...Castiel?" She looks from Dean to the Alpha, smells Dean allover him, and her blood boils. "Get out, whoever you are, you're not welcome here." 

"But I-" 

"No!" John joins his wife and blocks Dean with his larger body. He could kick himself for not realizing James Novak - who appeared in their town at the same time that Castiel Shurley went missing - is one in the same. But now that he takes a closer look, a better look, John can see the handsome teenage boy behind those big stupid blue eyes. "How long have you been stalking my son?" John snarls. "You know what? I don't care. Get out-" 

"Dad, wait!" Sam rushes to his parent's side, nods to Castiel. "Mr. Novak, I mean, Castiel, he came back for Dean." Sam offers Dean an apologetic smile, then plows on. "He wasn't stalking him. He was just waiting until Dean presented so he could start courting him...properly." 

"Properly? By impersonating someone else-" 

"No," Castiel jumps in, grateful to Sam, but it's up to him to make the Winchesters understand, "not someone else, as myself, as Castiel. But I didn't want..." And here Castiel pauses. He darts a glance at his father, then drops his eyes. "But I waited because didn't want my father to interfere, or to sabotage my chances. Not again." 

"What are you talking about, Castiel?" Charles storms towards his son, and this time, Castiel does not stop him. The Omega places his hands on his son's cheeks, and Castiel leans into the touch. 

"Father..." He says, dropping his head onto Charles' shoulder. "I apologize for running away. But I-" 

"Shhh, my son." Charles clings to Castiel and the room fills with the sweet scent of jasmine. "Castiel," he says softly, then whispers so only Castiel can hear. 

"Thank you." Castiel whispers back, but loud enough so that everyone present, especially Dean, hears him. 

"What are you thanking him for?" Dean asks, walking around his parents and confronting the Alpha. Dean glares at both Shurley men, the Alpha and the Omega, then turns on his heel. "You know what," he says over his shoulder, walking towards the front door, 'Like my dad said, I don't give a shit." 

…

Bodies part from Dean's path as he nears the exit. None try to stop him. 

Except... 

"Where do you think you're going?" Castiel growls, catching up with the Omega and spinning him around. 

"Let go." Dean snarls at him, unafraid and royally pissed off. He tries to shrug free, but the Alpha's grip is like iron. "I said..." Dean demands, "let go-" But Castiel reels him in, and their lips connect. And with one arm wrapped tightly around Dean's middle, and the other hand cradling his head, Castiel silences Dean with his mouth, soothes the tension from Dean's body with his hands, and Dean melts into the Alpha's embrace. 

But he's still angry. 

"What part of 'let go', don't you get?" He snaps, finally pushing Castiel off with a forceful shove. 

"Dean wait." Castiel begs, but Dean is already out the door, and walking at a crisp clip down the driveway. 

"Why should I?" Dean calls back, but he slows his pace, and Castiel catches up. 

"I know I've given you no reason to forgive me," Castiel starts, words cautious despite the overwhelming urge to scoop the boy up and kiss him again, "but if you give me one more chance," he says, cutting through the bullshit, "I promise I will never fail you again." 

Dean harrumphs, scoffs, and sneers. "Again, why should I?" Dean is all defiance and resistance, but nevertheless unable to stop himself from moving closer to Castiel. It's obvious Dean wants to forgive the Alpha, but can he truly trust Castiel to keep his word and defy his father if need be? 

"Why?" Castiel repeats, daring to take his own step closer to the boy. "Because my father vows to publicly endorse our union." 

"Of course." Dean huffs, turning on his heel and resuming his path down the driveway. "it all makes sense, now." 

"Dean, hear me out." Castiel pleads, clutching Dean's hand. 

"Hear what out?" Dean asks, snatching his hand back and crossing his arms across his middle. "That the only reason you'll be my mate _now_ is because your daddy said it's okay?" 

"That's not-" 

"And not because of any other reason, right Cas? Not because," Dean taps his foot, his chin, "not because you might, oh I don't know, love me, or something? Huh?" 

"Of course, I love-" 

"Oh yeah? Well what if I say I'm no longer interested?" Castiel winces as if slapped, steps away from the Omega, and for the first time Dean worries he's finally pushed the Alpha too far. But he plows on nonetheless, and strikes Castiel where it will hurt the most. "What if I say you've blown your chances, Cas? Huh? What if I say I'm moving on? What if I say-" 

"That you're nothing but a spoiled, insufferable, infuriating..." Castiel runs his hands through his hair, "brat!" 

"Huh-" 

"Threatening me, Dean? And all because I didn't give you my mark when you demanded it? Is that what love means to you?" 

"Whoa." Dean's mouth gapes, stunned silent by this unexpected twist. "Hold on a minute, Cas. If you recall correctly, you're the one-" 

"I'm the one what, Dean?" Castiel surges forward, looms over Dean. "Hm?" 

"..." 

"Cat got your tongue?" Castiel growls, cupping Dean's cheek, thumb caressing the warm flesh. "What am I supposed to recall?" He sneers, nipping Dean's ear. "That I abandoned my family for a chance to be with you? Is that what you were going to say?" Castiel kisses Dean then, hot, wet, and filthy, and Dean moans, opens wide, and their tongues tangle. "Or perhaps you were going to retell the story of how you took it upon yourself to mark me, to put your physical claim on me...without my consent." 

"That's not fair." Dean gasps, finally finding his voice. "You wanted it too. You know you did-" 

"I did!" Castiel shouts, and Dean recoils. Castiel didn't mean to lose his temper like that, but the Omega needs to understand what he did was wrong. "I've wanted your mark on me since...always." He explains, soothing the reprimand by wrapping Dean in his arms. "But not like that, Dean. I would _never_ force you to do anything unless _you_ wanted to. Unless _you_ were ready. And I had hoped you would have extended me the same courtesy." 

Face buried in Castiel's neck, cheeks flaming with shame, Dean murmurs, "I'm sorry..." 

"Don't be." Castiel smiles, running his fingers through Dean's hair. "I'm going to court you properly, Dean, without fear of reprisals, in front of our families-" 

"You know I don't care about what they think." Dean reminds Castiel, but there's no heat in his argument. "What we have, what we want, is up to us, Cas. Okay. Not fate or destiny, or whatever our families wants. But you, and me. They don't matter-" 

"But they _do_ matter." Castiel stresses, tone soothing, hypnotic, and if Dean could, he'd warp himself in the Alpha's words. "But not because we need their permission." He agrees, running his hands up and down the Omega's back. "But because they love us, Dean, and because they want the same things we want...happiness for you and for me...and for our pups..." 

Dean hums, rocks in Castiel's arms. "Then why didn't they say so when we were inside?" He asks, nodding at the house. 

"Perhaps because we didn't give them a chance to explain." Castiel says, smiling when he sees Dean's eyes light up with understanding. "Are you okay with this?" Castiel asks after a beat. 

"Yeah." Dean says, but not exactly sure to what the Alpha is referring. From Castiel's not-so-secret identity being exposed, to the sad fact that Dean forced his claim on his mate without his consent (a monstrous act for which Dean plans to atone for the rest of his life) the list is endless. "Yeah," Dean states again, with more conviction this time. "I'm okay. And you?" 

Castiel answers Dean with a kiss. "Yes." He smiles, leaning in for another press of lips, then another, and another, each one lingering a tad longer, and so focused on the Omega in his arms, that neither he nor Dean notice when a tall blonde Alpha pauses briefly beside them, and chuckles softly. 

"It's about time." The Alpha snorts, amused, but happy for the pair. He resumes his trek towards the front door, feeling inexplicably lighter with each step he takes despite the air thickening with a musky flavor he can taste. It's delicious actually, and he can't wait to bed the lucky Alpha attached to that enticing aroma. He rings the doorbell, and the door swings open. Then... 

"Ah...are you here for Dean?" Sam asks, suddenly breathless and uncharacteristically awkward in front of the handsome Alpha blatantly staring at him. 

"Not anymore." The Alpha grins, drinking in every inch of the boy. "You must be Samuel." He says, boldly taking Sam's face by the chin, gingerly tipping it this way and that, and his eyes darken. "You will be an Alpha." He claims then steps closer to Sam, movements deliberate, like a deadly predator with only one purpose: to mount, to fuck, and to mate. "And I will claim you when you present." He makes the statement as if it's a fact, and Sam nods stupidly, gasping in the Alpha's fragrance. 

"Um...no you won't." Gabriel squawks, suddenly by Sam's side. "And how about you take your hand off the kid, Luke, before I take it off for you." Luke ignores the warning and instead edges closer to Sam. But Gabriel steps right in front of the stunned boy, and blocks him from view. 

"Now, now, little brother..." Luke locks eyes with Sam (the boy is gazing back at him from over Gabriel's shoulder) and growls, "...you're being terribly rude. You're interrupting a very momentous meeting between two Alphas-" 

"Back away." Gabriel warns, scenting a challenge. "The kid doesn't know yet. And," he stresses, fists clenched, "Sammy's already spoken for." 

"I am?" Sam asks, not exactly sure what the hell is happening, but excited nonetheless. It's no secret he's always liked Gabriel Shurley. He's actually fantasied about being his mate more often than not. But there's something magnetic about Luke Shurley. Something inexplicable that draws Sam to the mysterious Alpha. 

Luke's growl intensifies (like a mating call) and Sam moves as if to approach him. "Sammy, what the hell?" Gabriel growls, blocking Sam and glaring at Luke. 

"Why not let the boy choose?" Luke asks, his own body crouching as if to pounce. "It's obvious he senses it too." 

"He's sensing me." Gabriel counters, baring his teeth and bracing for a fight. "Like I said, the kid's spoken for. And if you don't back off I'm gonna-" 

"You'll what?" Luke growls, springing, but then falling back when John and Mary appear at the door. 

"What the hell is going on?" John asks, Mary by his side. She places Sam behind her, then gags from the stench permeating the air around her pup. 

"You've got to be kidding me." She huffs, laughing softly and shaking her head in disbelief. 

"Kidding about what?" John asks her, perplexed by his wife's amusement. But then it hits him, the reek of need and desire in the air, the urge to possess and to claim. He looks between both Shurley Alpha's and Sam, scents their fear, but also their hope and love for the boy, and gripes overly loud, "Not again." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think (comments feed my soul!). Did you enjoyed it? Hate it? Can take it or leave it? Be gentle please.  
> All comments and kudos give me life! Or at least great joy and satisfaction.


End file.
